Applied Reasoning
by Just Alex
Summary: This story is my response to a challenge--woot. It's a non-hogwars where Draco logically deduces that magic exists. HarryxDraco Rated for second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Applied Reasoning

Chapter One  
Part One  
Revelations

The theory of relativity, in a nutshell, is basically that everything is relative to everything else. Everything can be explained if you follow a line of logic long enough. Eventually you must reach the answer to everything. And yet, no one has ever been diligent enough or devoted enough to sheer logical thought to find any answer beyond "God did it."

But there are some things that, even when you follow the line of logic until it becomes a circle (for all thoughts when finished become circuitous) simply cannot be explained.

What is the cause of this? God, an invention of human mind to explain unexplainable things? That is illogical, improbable—not impossible, but so unlikely it seems silly to consider it.

Ghosts, then, souls of the deceased? Unlikely. Possible for some of the unexplainable to be attributed to them. But not all of it.

Magic then, must be the cause of the majority. Magic, or rather, manipulation of ambient natural forces—how would this work? Well, if the forces of nature had spirits, per se, of their own, then the only way to access their power would be to ask—and then open yourself to their mercy, their whim.

Could be deadly. Could be crippling. Could be worth it.

Would it be worth it? To risk bodily harm, dismemberment, death, to have the possibility of unlimited power?

Unlimited knowledge?

…Yes. Most definitely, unlimited, unhampered, unstoppable knowledge and power is worth the risk of harm.

…But it probably would be best to have a witness, just in case the spirits decided that kindness was not on the agenda for that day. But who…?

_Ding-dong!_

Ah! The door!

Draco opened the front door to reveal his next door neighbor, Harry.

Harry's hair, as usual, was a disheveled mess, jet-black, and his thick, dorky, black-rimmed glasses looked as if they were just about to slide off his nose. His clothes were loose and worn, but clean, and his emerald eyes were apologetic as he clutched his math text in his arms.

"Uhm, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but can you help me out with this? It'll only take a moment." Harry bit his lip, unsure if it had been a good idea for him to have come over in the first place.

Draco's clothing was immaculate, pressed and formal as usual; a light-blue button-up shirt and white slacks, shiny white business shoes, and an expensive watch with a white strap. But his usually perfectly slicked hair was mussed, as if he had run his hand through it in frustration, the white-blonde strands in disarray. His pale hands were powdered white with chalk dust, which must have been transferred to his face when he pressed his fingers there in thought.

Draco gazed at him with a contemplative look and then grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside, ignoring Harry's immediate confused protests.

"What are you doing?!"

"Come and look at this." He finally stopped tugging Harry's wrist and turned him by his shoulders to face a large blackboard. The board was covered with Draco's immaculate handwriting, and the white-chalk title proclaimed "Theory of Magical Relativity." Harry frowned.

"…What is it?"

"It basically says that if I can find a way to truly open myself to the forces of nature, the spirits of nature, then I'll be able to call on them for assistance in various acts of what you would call magic, but are actually mixed acts of advanced alchemy and spiritual activity."

"…Uhm…right..." Harry blinked, completely confused. "So why am I here?"

"Well, I wanted to test it out, and I need someone to be here in case…something goes wrong. I'll need someone to explain my theory and what happened to me. Of course you are here this moment because you wanted help with your algebra homework, I gather."

"…Oh."

"So, would you mind being witness as I test my theory?" Draco gazed seriously at the tanned boy, and Harry inexplicably found himself blushing, and disguised his sudden embarrassment by shrugging nonchalantly.

"Great!" Draco grinned and clapped his hands together. "Now I just need to clear this room so that I can start the test. Would you help me with that, too?"

Harry shrugged again, and together they moved the chalkboard, circle rug, and loveseat into the other room.

Draco sat himself in the center of the room and Harry sat down in an out-of-the-way corner while Draco centered himself.

"So…what are you gonna do first?"

"First I need to clear my head and open my spirit to the mercy of theoretical Mother Nature. Then I need to ask her permission to access and use her power. From there, it'll go one of three ways. One, I'll fail—possible, but unlikely—and never gain contact at all. Two, I gain access to her and her powers, and become all-powerful, in which case I may have to fight for my own sanity. Or three, I initiate contact but Mother Nature does not find me to her liking, and unleashes her full power upon me."

Harry blinked owlishly. "What will you do if that happens?"

"Hope to survive." Draco gazed again at the naive boy. "That's what you're here for."

Harry swallowed nervously. Was he ready to have a life in his hands?

"Alright, here we go."

No time to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
Part Two  
Establishing the Rules

Draco closed his eyes and sat Indian-style in the center of the room while Harry sat nervously in one far corner. Draco breathed in deeply, forcing himself to relax, and his mind to clear.

Usually it took years of training to gain the ability to fully clear your mind, but Draco was a very special type of person; one with way too much time on their hands.

He then filled his mind with the idea of openness, asking any and all deities, spirits, or demons to grant him some sort of power, or at least a conversation. He told anyone listening that he was ready for any trial they wanted to put him through, any test they wanted him to take.

This sounds simple, when put into words, but it is without a doubt one of the most difficult things for a human to do. He was putting his fate into the hands of a power, and one that had no use for him. He had no way of knowing whether or not they'd accept, or even if they'd respond.

But respond they did. Perhaps not in the way he had hoped…

Harry watched in horror as a sudden gust picked up, quickly swirling into a mini-tornado surrounding Draco and sending jagged rocks across his skin and slicing through his clothes, rocks that had appeared just as suddenly as the wind. And then the floor beneath him began to waver as if with enormous heat, and rain of ice water fell upon his open cuts.

And Draco screamed. Harry screamed along with him, horrified that he was being hurt, that he could do nothing to stop it. Shining, dancing colored lights had joined in with the tornado, emitting light chiming sounds that echoed around the nearly-empty room.

And then suddenly it all stopped. The wind and rain and rocks and heat disappeared, leaving only the dancing, chiming colored lights. Draco slumped over, oozing exhaustion and pain. Harry felt hot, wet lines streak his face and vaguely realized that he was crying. He crawled over to Draco and tugged them both into standing positions, quickly checking over Draco's body to make sure that there were no vital injuries.

Draco felt fine, however, and lightly pushed Harry back to watch the dancing lights. Their chimes…sounded a bit like arguing voices.

Then one of the odd lights—a pink one—suddenly zoomed into Harry's ear, stopping all chiming.

Harry's eyes grew wide and his whole posture changed—his shoulders lifted and his hip cocked to one side as a distinctly feline grin curled his lips. He stepped towards Draco, his hand held out to shake, and Draco was strongly reminded of the subtle strength of a politician's secretary.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, my name is Terressa Marr, and I'm the selected representative for the elemental spirits. Seeing as you have survived our collective initial wraith, we are obligated to inform you of the rules and conditions that apply to your access and use of our energy."

Draco quickly realized that Harry was not crazy, merely possessed by a luminescent pink spirit, and shook her—his—hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Marr. Tell me, will I be approached by spirits often?"

Ms. Marr—in Harry's body—gave him a dazzling smile. "Oh my, nothing fazes you, does it? You will not be approached unless you call on one of us."

"And will the one I call simply possess whomever is near me?"

"Well, no—you see, dear, this Mr. Potter lad is rather open to possessions and, in addition to that, he was the first one we channeled through, so…I'm pretty sure that the only way we'll be able to speak with you is if this boy here is near you."

"I'll have to keep him close then, won't I."

The expression on Harry's face didn't change, but the cheeks grew bright pink. "Oh my, the thoughts this one is having…"

Draco blinked. "He can hear us?"

"Oh yes, he's completely aware of what is going on…and also of the fact that I know his every thought." Harry's face grew redder and Ms. Marr made him grin evilly.

Draco's face went slightly pink at the possibility of just what Ms. Marr might talking about. He cleared his throat nervously. "Uhm, you mentioned rules and conditions?"

"Ah, yes." Ms. Marr seemed to go back into business mode, losing the grin and crossing her arms. "There aren't too many for you to remember, so it shouldn't be hard for such a smart puppy like yourself. Rule number one; don't call on an elemental spirit in it's hostile environment. Example; no summoning a water spirit in the desert. Rule number two; no using us for personal gain. Rule number three; no killing. Conditions that apply proceed as follows. If you are not polite when requesting our aid, you shall not receive it. Each individual spirit can only handle so much, so don't try us beyond our means. Also, don't tell anyone about us—besides Mr. Potter, of course, as he already knows. Half the test of worthiness is figuring out how to say hello." Ms. Marr clapped Harry's hands with finality. "Well, that's that! So, unless you have any questions, I'll just be going…"

"No. No questions."

"Grand. Toodle-loo!" Ms. Marr waggled her fingers at Draco before the pink light exited out of Harry's ear.

Draco watched calmly as the lights faded away, knowing that they would be back if he were to ever call them.


End file.
